Avatar
by Mel.2004
Summary: Fic basado en la pelicula "Divergente". Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. Hace poco mire la película "Divergente" y se me ocurrió la idea de trasladar la trama aquí. Por supuesto que esta historia contiene cosas de ambos lados. Es algo nuevo para mi. Siempre invente mis fics, solo me basaba en los personajes. Ahora, tengo una historia para seguir. No pienso "copiar" tal cual esto, intentare añadirle cosas diferentes._  
_Tengo un par de fics que debo actualizar (pido perdón en caso de que hayas leído alguno y esperes que suba un capitulo) así que pondré "a prueba" esto y me basare en sus comentarios a la hora de decidir si continuarlo o no. Tengo un fic mas en mente, que aun no he escrito, así que en caso de que aprueben esto, me tomara un tiempo actualizar, al igual que con los demás fics._

**Historia basada en la película "Divergente" **  
**Tanto la película, como Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Hace más de cien años, después de la guerra….**

**nuestros fundadores crearon un sistema que brindaría paz duradera.**

**Dividieron la sociedad en cinco facciones.**

**Cada uno es puesto a prueba para determinar quién es y donde pertenece.**

* * *

El clima era cálido en Ciudad República. Recién amanecía y el sol ya iluminaba cada ser con vida, despertándolo.

A un par de kilómetros del centro económico de la Ciudad, estaba ubicada la facción aire, la cual reflejaba en su arquitectura la principal característica de los habitantes de le misma: **humildad**. En esta facción vivían las personas que dedicaban toda su vida a ayudar a los demás. Por más que las demás facciones lo consideraban como algo sin importancia, ellos dirigían el sistema.  
Al ser la bondad y humildad dos de sus lemas más importantes, se les aseguro el control de todas las facciones con total confianza. En caso de que se desatara una guerra, ellos debían hacer lo que les parecía correcto.

Como era costumbre allí, el día empezó antes de que el sol saliera. Cada uno debía encargarse de las tareas comunitarias. Por la mañana llevaban comida y abrigo a los que lo necesitaban. Ya en sus casas, no dejaban de trabajar.  
Los niños que nacen allí, son educados de una manera muy diferente a los demás. Se les hace saber que lo más importante, es ayudar a los demás. No importa la circunstancia, uno debe dar lo mejor de sí mismo.  
Sus casas estaban muy cercas una de otras. Ninguna era más grande o lujosa que otra. No estaba permitido. Tampoco les importaba, ya que allí nadie tenía mucho dinero. En el caso de tenerlo, este era usado en causas benéficas. Los hogares se diferenciaban uno del otro, por un número que se ubicaba al costado de la puerta principal de cada casa.

Era un día normal para la mayoría, excepto para la familia de la casa 50. Dentro de ella, una joven estaba más nerviosa que nunca.  
Se encontraba sentada en el comedor. Su madre se encargaba de peinarla. Le hizo un peinado recogido, el mismo que solía llevar a cada acontecimiento importante.  
-Termine.  
La joven se levanto de su asiento. Su madre se coloco frente a ella, mientras lentamente abría uno de los cajones de la cocina. Metió su mano allí, saco un espejo y se lo dio a su hija.  
-Toma. Recuerda no tardar mucho.

La joven tomo el espejo en sus manos y lo inclino. Observo su cara claramente. Su piel morena y sus ojos azules, el cual le proporcionaba un contraste muy definido. Aun se sentía extraña haciendo eso. En la facción del aire, las personas no suelen tener espejos. Lo consideran como un artefacto que lleva al egoísmo e idolatría de uno mismo. En caso de tener uno, este debe estar guardado, y debe utilizarse poco. Ella no tenía problemas con ello, ya que fue criada de esa forma.  
-Muy bien. Es suficiente. – dijo su madre. Ella le entrego el espejo, y volvió a sentarse.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien – dijo suspirando – no es cierto, estoy aterrada.  
-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – le respondió cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba – por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?  
Ambas sonrieron. Como miembro importante del consejo, el padre de la morena no tenía tiempo libre. Cualquier otra persona tomaría a mal esto, pero para ellos los enorgullecía. Sabían que para ser parte de esa familia, había que hacer sacrificios.  
-Tu hermano debe apresurarse, o llegaran tarde – dijo en forma de queja, mientras lavaba los platos utilizados la noche anterior.

Su hermano era muy diferente a ella. Siempre fue una persona encantada de ayudar a los demás. No es que no disfrutara hacerlo, simplemente no nacía de ella. Todo lo que siempre soñó su hermano estaba allí, en cambio para ella, era diferente. A veces, durante la noche, se imaginaba como seria su vida si decidiera vivir en la facción aire hasta que muera. No lo soportaría. Luego el sentimiento de culpa la acechaba. Esos pensamientos estaba mal, se supone que debe disfrutar de ayudar a los demás. No debe ser una carga.

Un joven de su mismo color de ojos, pero de tez blanca, entro corriendo a la sala.  
-Al fin llegas – dijo ella mirando a su hermano.  
-Lo siento. Me distraje ayudando a una anciana a cargar sus compras.  
-¡Hasook!– gritó su madre – debes apresúrate o ambos llegaran tarde al día mas importante de sus vidas.  
-Lo sé mama, lo siento.  
El joven tomo a su hermana de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Su madre los detuvo enseguida.  
-¿No olvidan algo?  
-Lo sentimos, mama – decían ambos mientras le daban un fuerte abrazo.  
-Pueden irse ahora. Los amo.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
-¿Nerviosa? – dijo el joven.  
-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? – contesto ella, algo molesta.  
-¿Acaso no lo estás? – dijo mientras la miraba, curioso.  
-Estoy aterrada – respondió mientras miraba el suelo – al igual que tu.  
-Yo no estoy aterrado – se defendió rápidamente.  
-Tranquilo hermano. Supongo que es normal.

Su conversación finalizo con esta última frase. Ella esperaba darle apoyo a su hermano, es solo que él no era el tipo de persona que deja ver sus sentimientos. Era difícil tratar con alguien así. Siguieron caminando durante varios minutos más.  
La mente de la morena daba mil vueltas. Sentía que con solo abrir la boca iba a vomitar de los nervios. Lentamente comenzó a disminuir el ritmo de su andar. Tal vez así, tendría más tiempo para pensar.  
-Oye – grito su hermano, quien estaba a un par de metros de distancia - ¿Vienes?

Ella simplemente volvió a caminar. Por fuera parecía muy calma, en realidad todos los de la facción aire lo hacían. Pero por dentro, el temor la carcomía.  
Después de todo, ese no era un día como cualquier otro. Ese era el día en que erigiría a que facción pertenecía y se quedaría allí, por siempre.


	2. ¡AVISO!

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Temo que no traigo buenas noticias.**_  
_**Últimamente he subido muchos fics y me he dado cuenta que no podre continuar con este, debido a muchas cosas. Pensé que sería más sencillo hacer un fic basado en una película, pero en verdad tengo dificultades con esto. No dispongo de mucho tiempo y es como si cada vez que quiero continuarlo, mi mente se bloquea.  
**_  
_**Lo lamento mucho y pido disculpas a quienes lo leían, en verdad siento mucha vergüenza.**_  
_**Para intentar compensarlos, se me ocurrió una idea.**_  
_**Si alguno tiene ganas de correrme con antorchas y palos, no lo haga aun. Decidí que para remendar esto, escribiré un fic que ustedes quieran.**_  
_**Deben mandarme un PM, o dejarlo en el review, como quieran, diciendo si están interesados en esto. Especifiquen pareja, clasificación todo eso… Hare un one-shot por persona.**_  
_**Una vez mas les pido mil perdones.**_  
_**¡Saludos!**  
_


End file.
